


Under Four Roles

by UnboundedFandomShipper



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Basically SBI and Ranboo reigns the Antarctic Empire, Eventual Romance, Eventual pairing between Quackity/Techno/Dream but this is probably gonna be slow burn, How Do I Tag, Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, I named DreamXD to Dexter and made him Dream's twin bro, King Philza Minecraft, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Tags May Change, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Alexis | Quackity, no beta we die like ghostbur and glatt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnboundedFandomShipper/pseuds/UnboundedFandomShipper
Summary: “I want to see White Flags.” His voice was quiet, but a small tilt of his head made the mask on his face move a little as well. He held the mask to make just his eyes visible, showing how angrily he was glaring at them. He continues.“WHITE FLAGS OUTSIDE YOUR BASE, TOMORROW AT DAWN, OR YOU ARE DEAD!”A small ‘heh’ came from Technoblade as he gripped his battle axe like he’s ready for war, and he is. “Too bad you failed.” A direct contrast to Dream’s angry voice, yet still equally as threatening.In which Quackity has never planned to meet up with anyone, let alone two people, who got that riled up for his safety. How in the hell did he become a damsel in fucking distress?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Clay | Dream, Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade/ Clay | Dream, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 146
Kudos: 639





	1. The Battle Arena

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters here were depicted based on the personas and in no way related to the content creators. 
> 
> I wrote this instead of going to bed and I have no idea why I did this lmao. All I know is I have been taken by the fandom and I'm full of ideas for fanfics to write based on the Dream SMP verse with my own twists. Thank you, enjoy reading and let me know what you think about this! :D

“We arrived! We just docked! Welcome to Canarell Port!”

Most of the people from the ship stood up and started getting down. Since the voice that called in the announcement wasn’t enough to wake most of the sleeping occupants, the movement of those on board was the one that woke them. One of them, a male, blinked his eyes awake right when he heard the announcement and started to feel more alert when the ship shook a little. Finally, after a couple of hours sailing through the hostile ocean, he arrived at his first stop. It was the port for one of the many territories belonging to the Antarctic Empire. It was a short pit-stop really. He had already plotted his route immediately after he decided to leave his hometown.

His mother was sick and she was gone just a week ago. With no relatives in mind that he knew of, it was the only thing that motivated him to start a new life. But he also had his mother’s final wish to fulfill. So, he was going to the Badlands first.

He will have to find the square and maybe find somewhere he can stay temporarily. He had a beanie on his head, not really fond of the cold weather of the land. He was also wearing a jacket and a worn out coat, just to keep himself warm. On his back, he held the only thing that belongs to him, a guitar. It was a gift that he is not about to leave back there. He needed to find someone and he knew that the only way he can do that, is to set foot in this stop, no matter how much his instinct tells him that it is a bad idea.

“Hey!” He called out, waving at a woman who is calling out to people to buy the fish that she was selling by the port. “I’m new around here. Do you know where to sign up for the next?“

The woman raised her eyebrow at him, making him a little self-conscious. “Yeah, just walk straight ahead and go right. You’ll get to the town proper. Ask around.”

A small smile of thanks came to his face as he nodded. “Thank you! How much is one of those fried?”

\-------

The Canarell Port is one of the main stops that people would pass to if ever they were planning to get either further in the Antarctic Empire territories or overseas towards another land not within the empire’s jurisdiction. The city in which it is located is called Canarell, which is named after the founder of the land. The land is within the plains, but is not too far away from a snowy biome, which makes small walks freezing, especially when there is an impending storm. It doesn’t really snow in the city, but it might as well be with the low temperature.

Since another ship has just anchored, business is flourishing. Making his way towards the town square with fried fish on a stick, the male looked around him and wondered why there were so many people today. It was not his first time on Canarell, but he doesn’t frequent the city enough to know if there are festivities on-going today. He had already asked around and it didn’t take him long enough to find the stand and sign up. He didn’t read the top part of the paper. All he did was write his name and sign it with Quackity.

It is still around 10 in the morning. Quackity’s small snack won’t satisfy him for his lunch and dinner. Luckily, there is a festival, just like he had initially thought. Eavesdropping on a few conversations gave him the information that they are celebrating the third day out of the five day celebration for the land’s founding. There is no need for him to worry about food, because the folk would pass around snacks here and there. He would usually take one or two when the basket was given his way. Food is not a problem, but he knew settlement would be one.

He decided to walk along the path. He has enough pocket money for food but settlement is a different story. He wasn’t planning to stay because he didn’t have enough money to begin with. A popular city like this was bound to have a place he can stay for a few days, at least before the next ship departs. 

The path led him towards a circular dome. The building doesn’t look too high, only standing four to five stories but is wider than any of the buildings in the entire city, if he wasn’t mistaken. There are pillars right at the two story high entrance, and it doesn’t look fancy. Even so, he can tell that the building is very used but also well-preserved. He can hear cheering from the crowd inside that piqued his interest.

There is a booming voice announcing that there is a competition that was about to start in a short while. Quackity decided he could come and watch at least. Besides, he can get more food while he is in it.

Only, that wasn't the case.

The only expectation that Quackity had when he entered the arena was to go directly towards the audience seats to watch and enjoy the show. Maybe have some more of the food that they were passing around for free. 

What did he get?

_ “Feeling tired, Quackity?” _

A monotonous voice calling out his name that will definitely be the subject of his nightmares to come. It wasn’t immediate either. He had made a stupid mistake. This is probably just a nightmare. Maybe he will wake up soon and realize that this is nothing more than a horrible dream.

Or so he hoped.

When his instincts said not to come to Canarell, was this what it meant about why?

_**Chapter 1 end** _


	2. Seeing bloodlust clad in a nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity should've listened to his instincts. Since he didn't, a series of bad luck and bad decisions came to bite him in the ass. What would he do now that he is being hunted like a prey, by the predator who never seems to die, marking him as a target again and again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I decided to post this next chapter today since I have already pre-written this after I posted the first chapter lmao. I should be asleep now because I have classes tomorrow and it's late. I can't really promise daily updates because I'm a college student. But anyways, I hope you peeps like this! Let me know what you think! ^^
> 
> Also, thank you so much for the comments and the kudos on the first chapter!!! ^^

"Oooooooooh! Quackity’s fourth death is down by a sword!"

Opening his eyes abruptly, Quackity shot up from the bed in alarm. He huffed, gulping down the feeling of both irritation and fear running down his veins. The reasons why he was still somewhat irritated can be listed all in his hands. 

First, he should've listened when his instincts told him not to come here. How stupid can he be that he didn't even check the paper that he had signed up for. It was apparently for the competition in the battle arena. His plan was to write his name on the list of the next boarding ship departing overseas, which would leave a few days from now. He had written his name on the wrong paper. 

Add to the fact that he could've also forfeit if he didn't show up. Just his luck that the competition was just about to start and he entered just in time. Before he could even deny, he was recognized by the person on the stand from earlier. Anyone could see the shock in his face when he couldn't even back out. 

If he wanted out, then, he would have to pay. And… he doesn't really have the money to do so.

Next course of action? He fought without a choice.

He was also doing fairly well. Not really great in combat but he has great reflexes. He was able to dodge out attacks sent to his direction. He ducks in time, but that doesn't mean he wasn't scared. He’s not fond of arrows because he is bad at aiming. So, he had an axe and a shield at hand. He wasn’t carrying much with him at all, which is both an advantage and a disadvantage. He moves swiftly whenever an attack comes. But everytime he does, he would often make short stops because the wind was too cold. 

There are trees planted around, which imitates small forests. He uses the trees to hide from enemies and the sudden blow of the wind. If the fighting doesn’t end soon, he will freeze.

Confidence rose up a little in him. He is the reason why five players have lost all of their lives. He thought that he was also going to win, only, he saw a pink blur from a far-away distance and the next thing he knew, he was opening his eyes back at one of the infirmary's beds. 

**< /3**

He 'died' once by an arrow struck behind him apparently. It happened too fast and the only reason why he knew was because it was announced. It was an attack he didn’t expect. How could someone move even faster than he does? Then again, he should have expected it. He is in a competition after all, no matter how much he was fighting against his will. The problem came up when the same bloodthirsty guy didn't stop in marking him as his target again and again.

Since names were announced every time they lose a life along with what weapon was used to kill them, the stranger knew his name and would call it whenever he sees that Quackity is back.

"Welcome back, Quackity. My sword says hallo.”

Did he also mention how  _ fucking _ scary it is to hear his name in that monotone voice?

Quackity was quite proud of how he was able to dodge out the attacks coming his way. He has no idea how much longer he can take it though. He is both freezing from the air and the adrenaline. Apart from another problem that he didn’t know it was possible for participants to actually change weapons. The shield that he had gotten earlier at the weapons room has a very low durability by now. A few more hits and it’s gone.

_ Hack. Hack. Slash! _

Two hits of the axe and the shield was gone. The next attack, Quackity was down by sword.

**< /3 </3**

His third death was something he’d never forget. The very moment he was back, he felt an arrow hit his side. It wasn’t enough to kill him so he surveyed his area to look for a hiding place. Running for his life, he took a small peek to see where the stranger was. Lo and behold, his enemy has a crossbow, of all weapons, as he sat at the top of one of the trees in the arena. 

A shower of arrows began to rain on Quackity as he took shelter to the nearest tree just away from reach. That was the moment he realized that Technoblade was toying with him. Yes, he finally knew his name because he could hear the crowd cheering and he is beyond terrified when he hears the audience chant his opponent’s name while he was being chased.

"Feeling tired, Quackity?"

A small chuckle escaped Technoblade that made Quackity respond with a small, scared squeak. He didn’t even realize that when he heard Technoblade’s response, he was actually just behind him. When he turned around, he was face-to-face with the bloodthirsty stranger. Before he could even scream in alarm, he was struck down with an axe.

**< /3 </3 </3**

The fourth and the latest death that Quackity had experienced, Technoblade was just walking as he chased him down, axe ready while Quackity was running for his dear life again. He has no idea what the hell he should do in this situation. He’s just going to die with whatever weapon his predator has. He was being hunted and he was the prey. For fuck’s sake, all he wanted was to come to the Badlands, not have a fight to the death!

"I don't understand why you are running, Quackity. You do know you'll only get tired the longer we keep the chase, right?" 

Quackity didn't slow down at all. "Ahahahaha… Yeah, yeah…" He answered him, gulping down the fear that tried to envelop him. He is pretty sure that adrenaline is the only thing that is keeping him from freezing in panic on one spot. "B-b-b-but I don't think I'm getting tired! Matter of fact, this is regular exercise!" He answered.

It was a complete lie. Quackity was indeed feeling tired, even if he was still running due to the fear. True to his word, Technoblade caught up to him right when he decided to hide among the trees. He came from behind the tree he was in front of and that's where he was slashed by a sword… again.

**< /3 </3 </3 </3**

There are five lives given to each player, and Quackity is down to his final one.

He didn’t want to go back, but he had to. He reminded himself that there was no way he could pay the money he would owe them if he backed out. He could just let Technoblade kill him really. 

Then again, there was a price for the winner too. Trembling still in fear, Quackity made his way back to the battlefield. Thankfully, he was able to grab another shield with him. He also had a backup sword in his inventory because the axe he is holding is just about to give up on him.

Shield held on his left and axe on his right, he jogged, looking around to look for where Technoblade could be. One arrow came to his direction, which only flew past the right side of his face. His eyes went wide as he felt his knees tremble. Fuck, that was so close.

He heard the sound of running from behind him so he turned around. But it was too late to do anything. All he can do is raise his shield up and hope he will survive.

There was a sound of impact, but Quackity felt nothing. He didn’t even realize that his eyes were closed. He took a peek, only to see another competitor in front of him that caught the blow with his own shield. The stranger had blond hair and an axe at hand too. 

“Hell yeah!” One of the people from the crowd caught Quackity’s attention. “Technoblade versus Dream!”

The rest of the audience cheered and began to chant their names.

Quackity took multiple steps back.  _ Fuck, what the hell is going on?  _ He was sure that he wasn’t even being intentionally saved. Whoever this Dream guy was, he wanted to have a duel with Technoblade. Beats him, all he wanted was out anyway. There weren't any other competitors in the field other than the three of them, he noticed. 

“Can you aim using a crossbow?” 

Quackity was just about to leave them but he stopped in his tracks when he heard a different voice speak. “What- you mean me?”

A short lived laugh was his response. The voice sounded almost hollow, like he was speaking through a mask on his face. “Well, yeah. I just came around to see what you guys were up to. While it was funny to watch the one-sided fight, it would be even funnier if the prey kills the predator who only happens to have one life in the entire competition, right?”

_ What the actual fuck? _

For a brief moment, Quackity realized that Technoblade was just standing and watching them interact. Quackity was still standing right behind Dream and even he had no idea when they started to both just stare at each other down with their guards up. The tension in the air was so thick it was almost suffocating but the adrenaline rush from earlier was starting to dissipate little by little. He was still confused. Everyone has five lives, right? He listened to the rules.

When Dream says Technoblade has only one life, what the hell does that mean?

”Kind of unfair but it makes sense.” Dream continues, putting his shield away in his inventory for a brief moment as he fixed his coat. “He’s been winning the competition for years straight now. No one has beaten him yet.”

“Bruhhhh.” Technoblade finally spoke. “You speak like you don’t have a reputation yourself. The masked warrior from the Skylands. Could never mistake anyone with that creepy smile mask you have on.”

To Quackity’s surprise, Dream started to laugh. “What do you mean? I don’t know anything about the Skylands.”

_ Thud. _

Quackity looked at the floor and saw that there was a crossbow that landed right in front of him and directly behind Dream. He was able to grab it and hide it in his inventory. He has no idea of the plan but he might as well survive for as long as he can. Is it even within the rules to team up against one opponent? Nothing was mentioned about it, so he figured that it wasn’t possible. He barely knew of the strangers either so he has no idea if it will work at all.

If Technoblade saw his movement, he didn’t give a clue that he did. “I don’t think the crowd lies, Dream.” With that, he charges, axe nowhere to be found because he had replaced it with a sword.

It was almost as if Dream was expecting the attack. He had his sword out too, clashing with Technoblade’s. He slid his sword to the side to repel the contact. Then, he raised his sword as he prepared to give back an attack.

“Run!”

Quackity didn’t have to be told twice. He ran, making sure that he was a few distance away from the close-ranged fight. He climbed up one of the trees to watch and see how the fight would play out. The battle currently happening is on par. Clearly, Technoblade was playing with him when he was against him earlier. With Dream, the pink-haired warrior was definitely fighting seriously.

Every  _ slash  _ of their swords were met with the opponent’s. They would both stop the onslaught at certain times, breathing heavily as they watched each step, predicting the other’s next move and finding a weak spot. There are times where Dream was almost killed if it weren’t for his flexible movements while Technoblade would be too, if he wasn’t agile.

He has no idea what he was waiting for really. Quackity is sure that the crossbow that he found in the floor earlier was from Dream. He gave it to him for some reason. If it were to be used as a distraction, he will have to see how he can implement that right? That will definitely give Dream an opening to end the fight.

Then, he saw the opportunity.

Technoblade wasn’t able to withdraw himself fast enough after an attack that Quackity finally used the weapon. He wasn’t a good aim, but he was able to hit Technoblade twice on his side.

It was also the opening that Dream was waiting for. The thing is, Technoblade was finally aware of where exactly Quackity is based on where the arrow came from. It was the only thing he wanted to know of. So while he covered himself up with a shield against Dream’s attack, he had his crossbow out to fire towards the third competitor in the arena.

Two shots from the crossbow and Quackity fell down from the tree.

**< /3 </3 </3 </3 </3**

_**Chapter 2 end** _


	3. You remind me of someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inns were fully occupied so Quackity has to decide whether he should stay or go to the next city for the night later. He didn't expect to meet two people who happens to be a few years younger than he is that insisted on calling him 'Big Q'. Did he actually get into another trouble? Canarell seems to be bad luck at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter incoming! I should probably have this tagged as kind of slowburn? I'm so conflicted between making this last longer and making this fast lmao. Then again, I love world building so- 0.0 I'm also planning on opening requests for oneshots for different pairings, but I'll see how it goes. Anyways, thank you so much for the kudos, the comments and the bookmarks! ^^ Enjoy reading!!!

The infirmary was already quiet the moment Quackity gasped as he shot up from the bed. That was his final life in the competition, which means that he’s part is done. He might not have won but he can still kind of count it as a win for him. The only people in the arena were definitely better than he is anyway. He shivered slightly, gulping when he remembered how the fight had turned out.

He hoped he wouldn't have to see Technoblade at all in the future. No matter how much he thinks that it is fruitless to be scared because it was a competition and the death wasn't permanent in that case. He also knew that he would be crushed with no hesitation if he angered him. Besides, how the hell is he going to recover from the memory of being hunted over and over again? Just thinking about it makes him feel like he was walking in a nightmare.

Dream was okay. But he used him for an opening so that he can fight Technoblade on his own head on. He was just realizing now that the only reason why the other competitor saved him is so that he can use him to ‘double team’ Technoblade. With that, Quackity is sure that they are somehow the same.

Sighing, he stood up from the bed to fix the coat around him. All the fighting and running made him remember just how cold it will be later. Seeking temporary shelter was supposed to be his priority before the series of unfortunate events came to play its part earlier. He wasn’t the type to keep everything in his inventory, because he prefers that most of his things were being held close. He didn't want to lose anything and holding on to it or just seeing it brings him peace of mind.

His guitar is kept though. It has a high sentimental value to even risk getting it out and accidentally having it broken, especially with his current luck.

He placed the shield, the sword and the axe at the side of the bed he had just woken from, since he just borrowed them. Fixing his beanie, Quackity made his way out the infirmary, out the arena and finally back to the square. He couldn’t really care less who won in the competition. From what he had noticed earlier, he could be considered third place. Then again, there might be another person in there and he just didn’t notice. It didn't matter much now, unless he really did win. Things would be different because he can have more pocket money for his travel. He needed that after all.

Hiding the fact that he was still a little shaken, Quackity walked around to talk to the townsfolk to see if there is someplace that he can stay for a couple days. Unfortunately, the inns were fully occupied. He would have to walk to the next city if he couldn’t find one soon.

“Yeah, yeah! Sure fucker! Yeah, you can’t hit a child!”

_ The fuck?  _ Quackity found himself sitting on one of the benches by one of the town’s landmarks, the fountain. He barely had enough stamina for a regular exercise and the competition was enough to make him tired. Sure, the fatigue always resets when the player 'dies' in it. Still, his muscles weren't used to the exertion, so he needs all the rest, thank you very much.

The loud screaming of profanities that he heard was starting to gather bystanders. Looks like he wasn't the only one interested in what is going on.

“Are you  _ fucking  _ test me? Pay up you little shit!”

There is no reason to intervene. Quackity has no business whatsoever with the ongoing fight but he found himself standing to confront them before he even thought about the next best course of action.

“Uh-” He cleared his throat. “How much does he owe you?”  _ Fuck _ . He can’t do this. Why does it seem like he is looking for trouble the moment he stepped forward in Canarell? Even so, he's used to negotiating and getting away from trouble by using words. All he has to do is continue like he usually would.

The guy was definitely taller than him and he also has a muscular build. If anything, Quackity was pretty sure that he can receive a punch and he'll be down for hours. Unfortunately, he is now looking at Quackity. "It's not your fucking business. The fuck are you doing here?”

“Head’s down!”

Quackity was starting to see just how much bad luck there is in the city. Still, he hid the warning. Ducking down for a short while, he shielded his head as six or more forks, of all weapons, came raining down on them.

_ What the fuck? _

When it stopped, he realized that he was being pulled to run. Even in the midst of the confusion, as well as the screaming of the people around them that he has somehow tuned out, he followed the direction.

“The fuck, Drista!” The child from earlier screamed at their apparent savior.

“Yeah, you’re welcome, Tommy. You always get into trouble. You even dragged another person!” A female voice answered the other right after they stopped by a small alleyway.

Drista is wearing a green hoodie that had its hood over her head. She also has a scarf covering half of her face, and sunglasses on her eyes. She’s wearing long, brown leggings and white running shoes. Her hair seems to be tied on a ponytail, but no one could tell when the hood is up.

Tommy is wearing a white and red striped shirt, pants and black running shoes. There is a yellow bandana tied on his right, upper arm, instead of his head for some reason. He had been cursing non-stop as Drista pulls his ear and reprimands him, almost like they have known each other in ages.

“Okay, what the shit.” Quackity muttered under his breath. “You could’ve paid the guy. Why the hell did you taunt him?”

The quarrel stopped for a short while. Unexpectedly, Drista was the one who found the situation funny as she laughed. “Oh yeah, you were dragged to the mess. I’m Drista, and he’s Tommy. We’re both looking for our brothers.”

“Hah! You mean you’re the only one looking for that fucking green boy!” Tommy cracked the bones in his knuckles. “One day, I’m going to bring him to his knees! Yeah, yeah, he’s gonna get it!”

Quackity let out a small sigh. If he wasn’t tired from what he had experienced earlier, he would join Tommy’s enthusiasm by asking who he meant. “Okay? I’m Quackity and I’m new around here. You guys from here?”

Drista shook her head. “With the stunt I pulled? Nope. I’m from Kratin in the Skylands. But that’s a hush hush secret. And Tommy’s just a few cities away from here. I came in to visit with my older brother. Thanks for saving Tommy’s ass by the way. He gets too hyped up when he goes to festivals in most cities. Besides, his brother is probably fighting at the arena right now.”

“Yeah sure. Wait, you said that his brother is fighting in the arena?” Quackity echoed. For some reason, that reminded him of what happened earlier. He tried his best to tone down the small shiver that ran down his spine. 

“Yep. Actually, if his brother is in the arena, my brother is probably there too.” Drista leans on the wall behind her. “There’s not much to do around here other than the festival, which makes it more fun. There’s free food, singing and dancing, but the last one only happens at night.”

Two brothers in the arena? There was just something about the way Drista talks that reminds him of someone. If she’s ever related to the very same person that Quackity thought of, he has to leave, pronto. Although, they are great companies. Besides, he was already getting tired wandering around cluelessly while also having a problem on where to settle later.

Tommy was grinning as he butts in the conversation. “We don’t have any shit going on, Big Q. So, we’re going with you!”

_ Big Q? _

Why does it feel like he is being taunted in a way? Tommy is clearly taller than he is and Drista is only a few inches shorter than him. They were both clearly a few years younger than he is though.

Quackity shrugged his shoulders. He was just given a weird nickname but he finds that he didn’t mind it at all. “Why not? But we have to find your brothers. I was thinking of leaving the city soon.”

“So soooooooonn?” Tommy almost whined. “You can be, like, our bodyguard or something! Where are you going, Big Q?”

Should he even trust them? But Drista says she is from the Skylands. That territorial land is just a boat ride to the nearest Badlands territory. He had double-checked a map that he had seen back in his hometown’s library. Maybe he can ask Drista’s brother about how to get to the Badlands in the fastest way possible. Since they are kids and they are looking for their older brothers, there’s no harm done with going around with them, right?

“Planning on going to the Badlands.” Quackity replied. “But that’s gonna take days. Let’s all just go walk somewhere we won’t be recognized for now.”

“Oh! I know a place!” Tommy says. He didn’t even bother waiting for them. He just led the way out the alleyway they stopped in.

Drista just let out a sigh. “Come with, Big Q. We can at least give you a small tour or something. They have weirdly good food around here.Have you tried the potato delicacy they have here yet?”

Quackity followed them out. “Potato what?”

**_Chapter 3 end_ **


	4. Bad luck or Cursed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eating food and sightseeing were two of the things that Quackity wasn't expecting to do at Canarell but here he is doing those with Tommy and Drista. They were going around the city and also keeping an eye out for the children's guardians. With the competition's announcement from the arena, Quackity should've known that he will face two familiar people who he didn't want to be associated with again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to let you peeps know how much I love the comments I am seeing in this fanfic. Thank you so much for the kudos and the comments! I'm so glad there's peeps who loved reading this ^^ Anyways, on to the chapter!

A plate full of various, cooked dishes featuring potatoes was actually what Drista meant when she said ‘Canarell’s potato delicacies’ earlier. If Quackity is going to be completely honest, there was no way in  _ hell  _ that he would know he is eating potatoes if no one mentioned it to him at all. That was how great the delicacy was. Add to the fact that they don’t really have a particular, or isolated name for each delicacy. If you mentioned it to them, it automatically means the entirety.

The potatoes were cooked in different forms, some were fried, others steamed and mashed but the same thing is persistent, no one can tell that they are eating potatoes. The difference between the potato and the final product in both appearance and taste are different each time. There are the sweet kind, those that were disguised to seem like meat and more. Overall, it was an experience that anyone will remember. 

He likes the deep-fried, crispy potato that was also soft, almost mushy inside and was shaped like a small ball, glazed with spicy sauce. There were two textures in one that he could feel in his mouth and he was delighted about it. They don’t serve it on a plate for more than three pieces for a person so he was slightly disappointed when he finished it.

“Oh, that’s actually a new one.” A nice lady explained to him when he mentioned how good it was. “We’re seeing if new people will like the new addition. We’re glad to know you do.”

It was at that moment that Quackity had added a new goal in his head after his travel. He wanted to know how to do that particular dish in the future and he will.

He still has no idea how he could go back in this beautiful city. The Badlands was his mother’s final wish so he was going. But really, no matter how temporary he wants to stay there and look for his dad, he wants to settle there for good. There was the urge of going and staying there that even he couldn’t explain.

It turns out that Canarell actually has a lot to offer when it comes to sightseeing. Other than the almost luxurious fountain at the center of the square, where Quackity met Drista and Tommy, they passed by the town hall, the lake that houses koi fishes, the three-story high library and the battle arena to name a few. 

The koi fishes were swimming freely around under them as they passed by the small bridge that spans across the lake, not really staying for longer other than when Drista was explaining where they are exactly. Quackity didn’t really see any glory in having fishes but he expressed his worry when the city is near a snowy terrain.

Tommy was quick to tell him that the water won’t ever freeze so at least the worry was gone as fast as it had appeared.

They stayed for an hour in the library, primarily because Quackity wanted to see how many books the city had. There was a time where he wanted to stay there for another hour because he wanted to read a book or at least borrow one, but they had to be kicked out because Tommy was being too noisy. He thinks that he could just stay in the library if he doesn’t find anywhere to settle later, he decided. There is no closing time and it is cozy inside. His town has its own library but it wasn’t as grand as in Canarell and really, it makes him want to stay there even more for a bit.

It was almost four in the afternoon when they were just about to wrap up. They stopped by the nearby bench, overlooking the only building that Quackity didn’t want to see again.

“And that is the final stop: the battle arena.” Drista says, putting on the role of being the tour guide the entire time. Since they have been walking for hours, they decided that the next bench they see is where they sit. And they did. She paused when she heard the loud announcement and the crowd’s chanting of names, no doubt the fighting is almost finished. “We can still hear the crowd so the fight might still be on-going.”

Tommy stood up, stretching for a little while before he approached one of the pillars from the building wordlessly, making Quackity stand up to follow him to get a closer look too. Tommy didn’t even mind that he was following him. “Canarell’s good with their hands. I mean, man, anyone can appreciate the details.”

It was rare for Tommy not to scream loudly in excitement the entire time they were walking. The library was him trying his best to be silent for an hour until he can’t bear it. In all honesty, Quackity knew that they could both relate to each other, except for the fact that he barely has the energy to keep up today. So now that Tommy is just here speaking quietly, almost like a whisper, made Quackity raise an eyebrow in confusion.

“Huh. That’s true.” Quackity replied, placing a hand on the pillar. From afar, he had seen that the building is just dome-shaped and it was too grand that he already knew what it was for. Upon closer look, the details on the walls, the way that the patterns work for the pillars and the small status that were at top of the pillars sent a shiver down his spine in appreciation. It was what made the building feel alive, a building that looked like a blank canvas from afar and a masterpiece of intricate yet patterned design up close.

There was one purpose for the building and it was not a good one but somehow, it still looked like a sight to behold.

Tommy grins at him and pats the pillar. “Right? I thought you’re a really booky-boring guy, Big Q. I didn’t know you can appreciate art. You’re really quiet too, you know?”

“Tommy, Tommy.” Quackity chuckled as he placed a hand on the younger’s head, even if their height difference is apparent. “We just met right? You already judged me? I’m kind of hurt, man. Haven’t really done any rest other than sit after arriving here so you won’t hear me be as loud as you.” He was grinning.

A loud, round of applause and cheering made them both pause. Quackity took his hand from Tommy’s head as he looked at the entrance.

Drista hummed from behind them. It seems like she made her way towards them without their notice. “Looks like they're announcing the victorious.”

“AH YES!” The announcer from the inside screamed. “GIVE YOUR HANDS UP FOR OUR ONE AND ONLY, UNDEFEATED TECHNOBLADE!!! TECHNOBLADE HAS WON!”

Quackity knew that he was probably pale by now, right when he heard that. It didn’t help that he can also hear the crowd chanting: “Technoblade never dies!” like a mantra.

Tommy was grinning, bringing his clenched fist up in the air as he jumped excitedly. “Hell yes! Techno won!” He turned to Drista, laughing. “Ooooh! I can’t wait to brag to that shitty green boi about Techno’s win.”

“Yeah, whatever, child.” Even with the sunglasses on her face, Tommy can tell that she was rolling her eyes at him.

“What the fuck?” Tommy frowned at Drista. “I’m not a child! I’m two years older than you! You get that back!”

As they quarrel, Quackity doesn't know how much longer he can stand unassisted. His vision was tunneling, almost blacking out as the familiar feeling of fainting enveloped him. He gulped, making sure to lean at least on the pillar that they were nearby to support himself. He was trying to reassure himself that the competition is a game and he didn’t really ‘die’ in it. 

He closed his eyes for a short while, trying to regulate his anxiousness via taking deep and slow breaths. When he opened his eyes, he was determined to get away, and fast. “Are we waiting for someone here? Should we go to the koi lake thing again?” Quackity says, in an attempt to stir away his focus somewhere else. He also tried his best to not sound rushed.

Tommy was the first person to give him his attention. “Oh! Right! I remember that they are selling something I want to let you try, Big Q!” Almost like he forgot the little banter he and Drista had, he was ready to lead towards the direction of where they came from. Alas, a voice stopped him in his tracks.

“Heh? Tommy? What are you doing here?”

Quackity froze on the spot. He knew that voice all too well. As if it didn’t make any matters worse, Tommy turns around to wave at the person, directly beyond him and Drista, since they are currently almost standing side by side.

“Techno, my pink-haired, unbeatable bro! Dream joined right? Yesssss, of course he did! We just heard you kicked his fucking ass! Hell yes!”

After he heard the confirmation from the younger male on who exactly was behind them, a small squeak left Quackity. It took a short while before he even found his voice to do just that as well as get some feeling back on his feet. He immediately made his way to hide behind Tommy, who only looked confused.

“Big Q, what the fuck?”

“Uh-” Quackity gulped, eyeing the pink-haired, which is the current main character of his nightmares just standing… there. He was peeking from Tommy’s shoulder. “We have met.”

Technoblade looked at Tommy then at Quackity. “I’m sorry?”

Drista has her arms folded in front of her as she watches both in interest and amusement.

“Y-yeah, uh right.” Quackity tilted his head at the side. “You’re that jerk-ass that kept killing me when you see me. The hell was that!? I lost to you!”

It took a few moments before realization sinked in. “Oh. Yeah. Couldn’t tell with the helmets on. And I do remember that you were in my way. Has to be done.” A pause. Then, a small smirk came up to his face as he looked directly at his  _ prey. _ “Besides, is that the way to act from the very man who can actually  _ kill  _ you?”

Quackity hid behind Tommy in fear. “Tommy control your brother, please!”

“Wha- you guys aren’t making sense. You two know each other?”

Technoblade let out a small, deep chuckle. “Quackity, there’s no shame in losing to me. I’m unbeatable.”

Was he trying to reassure him or taunt him? Quackity has no clue. Besides, he is still  _ fucking  _ terrified.

“Quackity, huh. That’s not a native name from here.”

_ For fuck’s sake. _

The additional voice is actually Dream, who is now walking towards them. His mask with the weird smile still on his face. He passed by Drista, and placed a hand on top of her head. The younger female was trying to remove his hand. He looked at the odd scene with Technoblade, Tommy and Quackity. “One second.” He says.

He turns his back to them and turns to his sister. “Drista, what the fuck are you doing here? How the hell did you even get here? Canarell is days  _ fucking  _ away from mainland!”

“I wanted to tag along to visit here, you know that!” Drista was screaming back at her brother. “I wanted to come to the festival! You and Dexter just can’t lock me up there. I can protect myself!”

Dream folded his arms in front of him, taking the stance of a parent reprimanding his child, except that he is her brother. “Yeah! With your stupid forks, of course! I told you to wait two weeks and I’ll have someone to get you!”

“And boring myself with nothing but practice  _ right manners _ ? Fuck that!”

Technoblade was the first to sigh. “We finished our hours-long duel. I can’t believe that guy still has the energy to fight with his sis.”

Tommy started cheering Drista on though. “Yeah, Drista! Get his ass!” He was laughing at the scene.

Quackity just looked at Technoblade warily. He still feels his knees tremble in fear at the sudden eye contact they established so he averted his eyes to take Tommy’s attention instead. “Uhm- I’m taking my leave. You guys already found your brothers.”

“ _ What? _ ” Tommy paused and turned to him. “Big Q, you didn’t find an inn to get in. You can just come with us, yeah?”

Drista chirped in. “We’re going to the mainland here. You can come with! Besides, Dream and I can guide you to the Badlands.”

Dream nodded his head in response. “You did keep them away from making a scene. So yeah, we can do that. It’s the least I can do. Techno?”

Technoblade let out a sigh. “Do whatever you want.”

Quackity wanted to deny their help, but he knew he did need the information. A side-way glance at Technoblade before he found himself nodding his head. “Yeah, okay. Uh- sure.”

Tommy and Drista were the only ones who seemed happy at his response.


	5. Hybrids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small hut in the middle of nowhere out in the cold weather is the perfect sound of cozy. Settling in with Tommy, Drista, Dream and Technoblade, Quackity let his curiosity win to see how exactly the green hoodie wearing warrior really thinks like. He wasn't disappointed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't expecting for this chapter to actually have exactly 2500 words even after re-reading to check out grammar mistakes on my own ^^" Anyway, here's the next chapter! Thank you so much for the kind words in the comments as well as the kudos. You peeps are my motivation to continue updating this! Thank you!! ^^

“Make yourself at home.” Technoblade says, hands outspread to present the medium-sized hut that sat almost in the middle of nowhere.

After he agreed to come along for the meantime, Quackity followed Tommy as he eagerly led the way towards a temporary shelter that he and Technoblade apparently have just a few distance away from the city. It wasn’t a long walk away but it was really awkward. Dream was humming all the while, hands in the pockets of his hoodie that Quackity can finally see the similarity with Drista’s. Drista and Tommy were both in front, walking alongside each other as they quarreled every once in a while about the stupidest of things. Technoblade was quiet, but he had his axe out as they walked.

It was freaking Quackity out the entire time, but he tried his best to keep a level head. He purposely waited for the group to walk first for a bit, planning to exchange positions with Dream so that he won’t have to be way too near the pink-haired warrior. It did work and it did help him.

Now that they have finally arrived, he won’t have to keep up with the silence that has been following the three. Tommy and Drista were quick to get in, eager to rest their feet after the walk. Quackity followed them in and after him, Dream and Technoblade did too.

“Techno,” Dream called. “You won’t mind me cutting down some trees for firewood right?”

“Hm, no. Just get some from somewhere a little further than this area.” Technoblade replied. He was already making his way up the stairs from across the room.

Dream just waved his hand at him before he left the hut, without a word.

It was a little awkward to be in someone else’s house other than Quackity’s own from far away. This is better than staying in the inns, if ever they had a room for occupancy, as well as in comparison to not having somewhere to settle for the night that was fast approaching. The hut is not as small looking as it did from outside. He can immediately tell that they would be able to settle in without much of a fuss. Besides, just in case they needed space, he’s okay with sleeping just about anywhere as long as he won’t freeze before the night is over.

His back was starting to itch. He needs to have his own privacy even for a short while to give himself some breathing space. The coat he is wearing is helping with how cold his surroundings are, but he has been uncomfortable for a day and a half of travelling. Not to mention, he had been running around in the arena from a fight he couldn’t forfeit.

“So, Big Q,” Tommy called him. He was sitting on the couch. Drista was right across him on a chair. She seems content on just sitting there but at least her hoodie is down, revealing her hair tied up in a ponytail. 

Tommy pats the spot right beside him as an offer to Quakity. “Which city are you from? Wanna tell us why you’re going to the Badlands?”

Quackity let out a small sigh, finally sitting beside Tommy. “I’m actually looking for someone. It’s kinda personal, man. It’s a long trip up north and I got no idea how the hell I will get there. Still thinking if I want to settle there for good too.”

Tommy hums. “You can find whoever that person is then you can settle here! Techno’s a bit of an arse- no actually, he is a whole dick but he doesn’t really mind the company.” He leans back on the couch as he looks up the wooden ceiling. “I don’t stay here much, but he does. We’re all freeloading right now.” He says, laughing loudly like he usually does.

Silence settled for a bit after that. Quackity has no clue on what to react to Tommy’s statement. He had already known that the child beside him is young. He just wasn’t expecting that he wasn’t really living with his brother.

It was a little calming and the thought of sleep was coming nearer than ever before for his tired self until both he and Tommy turned their attention towards the sound of _shrink!_ in front of them. It turns out that it was just Drista, who is sharpening the ends of her fork with a whetstone.

“I’ve been curious.” Quackity paused. “Why forks?”

Drista looked up at both of them, weirdly enough or not, still wearing her sunglasses. “Because if I bring them, no one would suspect that they can kill. If I bring this...” She rose one of her feet up the chair as she took a dagger that was on her thigh holster to show them, before bringing it back down. “It’s ‘dangerous’ even if it’s hidden for some crappy reason. Forks are fun. They don’t expect the attack.” She places the dagger in the table in front of them, then continues to sharpen the edges of her ‘weapons.’

Quackity hums in response. “Huh. Makes sense.”

“The element of surprise is there, but it doesn’t really do much in terms of damage.”

All attention went towards the doorway to see that Dream was back. He doesn’t look like he did anything at all, but he was already on his way towards the fireplace to place some of the wood that he had cut down earlier. He still has his mask on and Quackity is starting to wonder what is up with the green hoodie siblings.

“You’re forgetting something vital, Dream.” Quackity says, as he watched him. “I actually agree with Drista here. Can you tell me why you think a fork doesn’t do much damage?” He was curious to know how Dream thinks so he brought up that question to hear his response. He is still a little irritated at him when he realized he was used earlier, but he is still scared at Technoblade to even have the energy to confront Dream with what happened at the competition.

“For starters, it’s a fork!” Dream replied, laughing as if he heard a joke. “A fork is a fork, it’s a utensil used for eating. No matter how much it’s sharpened to fit as a weapon, it won’t work.”

“So are rocks sharpened to be like blades and placed at the end of sticks as a weapon from old times.” Quackity countered. “They still did a lot of damage. I don’t see your point.”

Dream hums. “That’s true. They did that, but, you see, your example is flawed.” The sound of the match can be heard echoing right after he paused. When he saw that the fire was starting, he made his way over to them, standing right in front of Quackity. Even if he is wearing a mask, anyone can tell that he is staring down at him. “The size of the weapon does matter. The only way it was effective was because they were _sharpened_ rocks placed at the end of a long _stick_.”

“You mean to say that my example was flawed because of the sizes? We’re talking about _the_ sizes?” Quackity’s tone was confused. “Dream, you do realize that you don’t really need to have a huge fucking weapon to use to protect yourself against someone right?”

“It does matter!” Dream’s tone was a little playful, but Quackity can hear the competitiveness in his voice.

Somehow, it gave him the warm feeling of triumph even if he wasn’t victorious yet. He wasn’t even planning to engage in a debate about forks as weapons of all topics, but it just shows how much the masked guy in front of him is not used to defeat in a verbal argument, at least based on how he was answering him.

“Look, Quackity. If I were to use a sword at you and you have a dagger in any situation, I will win. You won’t be able to counter the sword with a small blade. And vice-”

“You cannot look me in the eye and say vice versa. You and I both know that you won’t lose if the roles were reversed.” Quackity was trying his best to keep down the smirk. “You will think of ways, Dream. There are plans to do it. If you have the element of surprise with you, there’s a high chance that you would win anything, no matter the weapon. Besides, if you want to do a lot of damage, look for weak spots.” He points at his eyes. “Blind the opponent with a dull fork and you will still emerge victorious. Same idea with the sword and the dagger. You can’t fight someone who has already played with your weakness. Who has a flawed example now?”

Silence settled in the air again. Drista is the same person who broke it, as she burst out laughing this time. “Dream? Losing in a debate? Holy crap, Dexter has to know this!”

Tommy was patting down Quackity’s shoulder. “Respectable! Big man has been defeated by Big Q! Dream, _oh_ Dream! I can’t believe you lost twice today. Holy shit, you don’t have to remove the mask to let us know you’re crying from _defeat!_ ”

Dream’s shoulders were shaking for a short while that made Quackity raise an eyebrow. Then, a high-pitched laugh, almost similar to a kettle emerged from him. “ _What?_ Tommy, why the hell would I cry? It’s a debate. I’m not a kid like you.”

Quackity wanted to join in but the earlier itch was gone and was replaced by a dull pain starting to get up from his back to his shoulders. He gulped a little then, slowly stood up. “If you guys need me, I’ll be outside yeah?”

Tommy looked confused but gave him a thumbs up in response. “We’re gonna call you later, Big Q!”

After letting them know he will just be outside, Quackity immediately left, closing the door after him. It was twilight. If he were to guess, the time would be around 6 in the afternoon. 

It was also really cold and he can feel his whole system surpass down a shiver. He walked towards the side of the house, making sure that he was far away from the sight of the doorway. Even if he is freezing, he took his coat off of him slowly, revealing that he is only wearing a blue tracksuit. He immediately hisses a little in pain, cursing silently. Yellow feathers fell down the ground from both the coat and his back, making Quackity wince. He took a couple of breaths before he stretched his limbs.

He is sore and he doesn’t like the feeling of hiding. If he were back in his hometown, he didn’t have to hide. Now that he is away from the comfort of his home, he would have to hide the extra appendages emerging from his back: his small, yellow wings.

“Fucking hell.” Quackity muttered to himself. He reached for one of his wings, turning to the side a little to inspect each of their states. “It’s been a while since I last took flight… they’re so sore...” He clicked his tongue. He should’ve expected that the very moment he decided to cover them for his trip.

If only hybrids are accepted then he won’t have any problems. In a world that only thinks that his fellows were the cause of harm towards the humans, they aren’t and they seem to never be. He had heard of stories from the Badlands’ neutrality with hybrids. He just hoped those weren’t true at all.

He stood on his tip toes and placed his coat on the nearest tree branch that he saw. Then, he took a deep breath before finally taking flight.

-/-/-/-

Back inside the hut, there was a loud laughter and exchange of banter from Drista, Tommy and Dream. Technoblade was actually trying to fix the braid of his hair and failing upstairs. The hours of fighting that he had with Dream was tough. Wilbur was his only sibling that he trusts with braiding his hair and since his twin wasn’t around, all he could really do was remove the braid and comb his hair.

He had been there for a while now and he had heard the debate that Dream and Quackity had. It was amusing to hear them because they both brought forth good points. Technoblade wasn’t expecting that the very person that _squeaked_ in fear every time he saw him could handle a debate with Dream. He knew Dream for a year and a half now. He knew that guy won’t give up that easily.

It was weird to not wear his original crown made of pure gold but he had to blend in with the locals. So, all he was wearing was a crown made from iron and painted by Tommy to make it seem like gold. He didn’t want to really wear it, he just needs to. He can hide his ears with his hair, but his ear flicks when he is interested in something isn’t a movement he can physically control.

That is one of the many reasons why Technoblade hated being a hybrid. In a world that only knew violence, he had to grow strong so that his brothers’ won’t get the shorter end of the stick, especially since their whole family are hybrids. They may reign the Antarctic Empire and be respected within their lands, but that doesn’t mean they don’t have to make an effort in hiding the qualities that make them half-humans when they visit cities that are further away in distance from the mainland.

Another loud wheeze came from downstairs that made the piglin hybrid sigh tiredly. If they didn't need dinner, he wanted to sleep.

He was just about to come down to prepare a simple soup they could all share, when he turned to the window. He forgot that he had actually left it open the moment he came in the room. It was starting to get even colder in his room so he went near it. Before he could close the window, he happened to peek out, only to see Quackity flying past his window up and leaving a trail of feathers.

Eyes wide slightly in disbelief, he leaned forwards to look at where their freeloader was. Technoblade saw that Quackity was flying through the air, slightly unstable but he was. He was flying freely, seemingly enjoying himself. 

His attention was caught by the wings behind Quackity. They were yellow and they shined almost perfectly under the moonlight. They were also in bad shape and he can tell that they were sore too.

One feather fell on the floor of his room. He leaned down to grab it. Then, he placed it on the table near his bed before running a hand on his face.

“Great. We have more problems now.” He muttered to himself.

  
_**Chapter End** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning another fanfics idea in mind. It's going to be a series of oneshots from the DSMP. They will be half canon and half will be my personal twists. There could be scenes where I will put angst to the max and many others. Let me know if you peeps will be interested in reading stories like those! Thank you for reading! ^^


	6. Is it of Pity or of Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity woke up in the morning refreshed and without worry despite sleeping in the same room with his nightmare. There was a red cape that covered him up that made him feel warm as he slept. Drista is starting to have questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you so much for the kind comments from the previous chapters. All your comments made my day so much better. Thank you so much for waiting patiently for the chapters. You peeps are so awesome! Oh and I made a twitter account just a few hours ago. If you peeps wanna follow me my account name is @UnboundedFandom because my entire username from here can't fit there ^^" Anyway, I hope you peeps like this new chapter! ^^

Mornings were usually uneventful for Quackity. He could vividly remember that his everyday routine would include harvesting from his little vegetable garden and selling half the harvest, cleaning the house, taking care of all the needs his mother has, and ending his day with wondering where he is going to look for someone who can nurse his mother back to health. It was difficult and he has always wondered how his mother can just accept her fate that easily.

For all he knew, his mother left his father when she was pregnant with him. She told him not to blame his father about her decision and he never did. The reason why she left was something she brought to the grave. She kept telling him that his father will be the one who will answer all his questions.

Her final wish was to seek him after she was gone. The only name she gave him is Sam.

This morning, Quackity woke up slowly. For some reason, it was not cold. He felt cozy and warm. He didn’t want to open his eyes to slowly get up and risk the comfort to go away. Yesterday was way too eventful and he was still exhausted.

Not all things last too long though. He can already hear the door open abruptly. Then, a hand began shaking him awake.

“Rise and shine, Big Q!” Tommy greeted.

When Quackity groaned and slowly opened his eyes, he was met with Tommy’s bright, grinning face. “Tommy?” He called him. “What’s up. What time is it?”

Tommy watched him sit up on the bed. “I dunno. 9 or 10 maybe. Didn’t check. Techno’s calling people down for breakfast. I’m going to barge in the big man’s room. See you later, Big Q!” He pats his shoulder again and then leaves.

He can hear the thumping of running feet against the floorboards before another door is opened. Quackity shook his head slightly in amusement, which died down when he saw what was wrapped around him.

He is wrapped in a blanket, just like what he had remembered last night. He also remembered that it was way too thin for his liking but he didn’t even bother because he fell right asleep. The reason why he was feeling cozy was because he also has a red cape on him apart from the blanket.

It was Technoblade’s cape.

**/-/-/-/**

**_Flashback_ **

Quackity found himself wearing back his coat after he went for a short flight earlier. He was able to stretch out his wings, which means that he can bear another day straight without doing it. Being in the company of pure humans in groups is already scary in itself. His situation is far worse, especially since he is currently with a group including an undefeatable warrior. Add to the fact that he was also able to experience Technoblade’s ability first hand. Anyone can tell that his current predicament far exceeds dangerous if he ever gets found out.

He left the arena when he ‘died’ in it and he knew that the tour he had gotten with Techno’s and Dream’s siblings took them almost four hours. With the surroundings being really quiet, it left him alone in his thoughts as he flew around, not too far away to venture. It made him realize that Dream is also a good fighter, even if he wasn’t able to witness it.

Just having that conclusion also made him remember that he actually won against Dream in a debate. He was way too tired and uncomfortable to even realize that and he wondered where his confidence came from.

Tommy was still on the couch where he left him. The child is asleep now though, right when Quackity stepped foot back in the hut. That was probably the reason why he didn’t hear loud laughter when he returned, nor his name being called for dinnertime. The child has his arm at the back of the couch, the only limb that is preventing him from falling down on his seat as he stays asleep and sitting at the same time. It brought forth an amused expression on his face.

He approached him, taking the arm off of the couch and he laid him down slowly. He could tell that the position would be awful after a few hours so he knew that he had to.

“Even if you flip him over, he won’t wake up. There’s no use in being so soft with the kid.”

Quackity’s eyes were wide when he heard the voice. Turning to his left in alarm, he saw the pink haired warrior, standing by the small kitchen and was staring at him. He has no idea since when he was watching. The lack of knowledge is also starting to fuel his fear once again.

“Uh- y-yeah.” He would’ve cursed himself for stuttering but he can’t help it. “How many rooms do you have? I know Tom’s not gonna stay in the couch when he has a bedroom upstairs right?”

Technoblade hums, pointing at the table in front of him. “Ignore him. He’s going to sleep where he is. That glutton already ate more than his share of dinner earlier. Sit and eat.”

Still has his guard up, Quackity approached him slowly. Technoblade didn’t say anything more. All he did was gestured at the table with his head again, looking at the only bowl on it for a brief moment. The only time that the warrior turned his back on Quackity was when he saw him sit down on the chair.

The silence with Tommy and Drista earlier was welcome. This one is making Quackity want to get away as far away as possible.

He stared at the food in front of him. He noted that it was a mushroom soup and that it was also still hot. He took a spoonful to eat cautiously. He has no prior knowledge on who could’ve cooked the dinner, but it was delicious.

“Dream and Drista shared a room upstairs and I only have two bedrooms.” Technoblade says. He had just turned the faucet on and was washing the dishes. “Tommy’s staying on the couch so we have to share a bedroom.”

“I can wake Tom up so you both can share.” Quackity immediately replied. He has been keeping himself quiet the entire time. He wanted to hum appreciatively from how savory the soup is but he didn’t want to provoke the other. The statement that broke the silence was not something he was expecting either. “I- I’m a freeloader so it makes sense that I’ll be on the couch.”

Technoblade paused, turning to him for a brief moment before shaking his head. “You’re all freeloaders in my place. No exemption.” He replied, turning back to his task at hand. “And I’m going to give you one thing you wish for if you can wake him up. That’s how confident I am, Quackity.” 

Finding nothing else to reply, Quackity just hummed. There was no way in hell is going to say anything more. He was also sure that just accepting the fact that he will be sleeping in the room with his nightmare will cost little energy than panicking. So, that’s what he did, accept it silently without an argument.

What else is he going to say? He was already being fed dinner and invited in to stay with them. He isn’t going to say no. 

After dinner, he offered to wash his used dishes himself but Technoblade didn’t allow him to. So, he settled on the chair right across the sofa Tommy was sleeping on as he waited for him to finish.

Technoblade was drying his hand with a cloth when he came to see what Quackity was up to. “There’s a bag behind you with a blanket.” He told him, gesturing towards Tommy. “Follow me upstairs when you’re done.” He made his way up the stairs, the red cape behind him floating ever so slightly from the air beneath it as he walked.

Quackity turns behind him to get the bag, open it and grab the blanket. He looked up from where he last saw Technoblade but all he saw was a door being closed. He figured that will be the room they will share. He covered Tommy with the blanket. Then, he went up the stairs to follow.

The room wasn’t spacious. It looks like it was only made for one person alone and he knew that it is serving its purpose. However, they are sharing it now. There is a small dresser at the side by the wall, and a small cabinet beside it, right in front of him when he entered. At the right is a full-length mirror. And the left was the bed. If he were to be completely honest, the bed they are going to share is more than enough. 

Then again, he may or may not be the type of sleeper who hogs the space.

Technoblade took his cape off, but didn’t remove his crown. He sat on the bed, looking at Quackity. He laid down after a while. “Close the door and sleep. It’s late.”

“Oh yeah, okay.” Quackity closed the door behind him. He sat at his side of the bed, removing his footwear. He briefly wonders if he should remove his coat. It would be uncomfortable to sleep with it on, but he figured that it would help him with the cold of the night. He can’t have Technoblade see his wings either.

After Quackity settles, Technoblade turns the lantern off from his bedside table. The duck-hybrid was fast under the covers because it was too cold. Add to the fact that the familiar feeling of nervousness was creeping in. He heard a small thud at the table but he paid that no mind. He didn’t even notice that he fell asleep a few minutes after he turned his back on his roommate.

**_Flashback end_ **

**/-/-/-/**

Quackity remembered that he didn’t even have a hard time sleeping last night. Technoblade’s bed was so soft that the moment he laid down, his fear didn’t really keep him awake.

Then again, he couldn’t really blame himself for being exhausted.

The cape around him is probably a gesture of pity. Quackity knew that he was not suited for the cold and Technoblade probably noticed that. It is the only reason that he can think of. Tommy didn’t even mention it so that is probably the case. There was no need for him to panic.

Bringing the cape with him, he finally stood up and went downstairs. He made his way towards the dining room where he saw Drista eating pancakes. She has her hair down, messy as if she just woke up, but her sunglasses were already on her face. She turned to him, and waved, before covering her mouth as a yawn came from her.

“Morning, Big Q. Slept well?” She asked, taking a piece of her food and continued eating.

Quackity sat down beside her, noting that no one is around other than them at the moment. “Yeah. I can say it’s the best in comparison to my sleep the past few days.” He took one of the plates. He was just about to take two pieces from the stack in front of them when Drista held his hand to stop him.

“Wait.” She says. She looked up the stairs and huffed. “Techno specifically said for you to wait or something. Don’t ask me why ‘cuz I don’t know either.”

Quackity raised his eyebrow but relented. “Okay, sure. And about that, I got his cape. He probably left it in his room earlier.” He says, bringing it up. He had it folded when he brought it. Until now, he has no idea if he should say thank you or not.

“Oh. My. God!” A loud voice came from upstairs that caught their attention. “Tommy, get out! You’re so annoying!”

“Yeah, yeah, like you didn’t say that a couple hundred times. We’re leaving soon, get up!” Was the response they heard that was also shouted back.

“Those two are more brothers than you both are siblings, Drista.” Technoblade entered from the back door of the kitchen, a plate on his hand with four stacks of pancakes on it. Then, his eyes turn to Quackity. “Oh. You’re awake.”

Quackity cleared his throat. “Yep, yeah. You… forgot your cape upstairs.” He says, raising it up and giving it to Technoblade. He can feel the awkwardness rise in him.

Technoblade took it, humming. Then, he placed the plate in front of him. “Right. Here. Eat breakfast. We’re leaving in a bit to walk in an hour. You better not had my cape dirty.” 

“No, I didn’t. And uh- thank you for this.” Quackity took the plate from him.

All the pink-haired warrior did was nod his head at the response he got before he walked upstairs to his room.

The plate that was given to the duck-hybrid was just four stacks of pancakes that looked a little lighter in color than the pancakes that were already on the table. Apart from that, there was also a side of peas. The pancakes tasted slightly different too and he never tried eating them with the peas. When he did though, the taste complemented well.

It was Drista’s turn to raise an eyebrow at the exchange. Even if she had a lot of questions, she stayed silent while she finished her meal without a word.

_**Chapter end** _


	7. Wondering while Wandering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity wonders if it was really hard to talk to the pink haired, crown-wearing warrior. Then again, he remembered that he was only able to talk with Drista and Tommy, and one small debate with Dream. The walk to the Antarctic Empire mainland is freezing cold!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am aware that the update is very late. I didn't realize my paperwork for school is a mountain pile this week. It has been exhausting me that I kept forgetting to update. I have exams week next week too so expect an even slower update. I'll get an update on the weekends next week after exams though, guaranteed. Thank you for your patience!

Stories say that the main territorial land of the Antarctic Empire was established on the part of the land where the ice originated. It is located in the end of the world, a part where it was too cold for any enemies to withstand. A land where it was too far out that the people who built their settlement had to deal with natural predators given by nature yet still emerge victorious at the top of the food chain. The Antarctic Empire was dubbed as the land of the cold and the violent.

Having those ideas in mind, Quackity was a little concerned about what he had agreed on. He had been convincing himself that going with the little group that he had been with from Canarell will be worth it in the end. Of course, he has no idea how he will be repaying them after he is done with the business he has in the Badlands. Still, he knew that he would be able to think of something when that day comes.

He is more concerned about his own safety than anyone else at the moment. He is a hybrid after all.

It was a long walk towards the mainland of the Antarctic Empire. There are plenty of ways to get in the territory, but most of them included using animals as a means of transport. No blizzard was incoming, yet the polar bears used for transport were either fully booked or unavailable so they had to make do. It will be half a day’s worth of walking and it will be tiring.

They left at midday. It was the right time to walk towards a freezing cold, snowy biome. At least, that is what Quackity had been telling himself as they walked.

He was still wearing his coat because he is more comfortable when he is wearing it, apart from its main purpose of covering his wings. Tommy lends him his extra gloves, which surprisingly fits him. Apart from that, there was nothing else keeping him warm.

Dream and Drista were both wearing their hoodies and had their hands in their pockets. They were both wearing a scarf around their necks too. They seemed all right but Quackity can tell that they were freezing, just like him.

Tommy and Technoblade are a whole different story. Maybe it is the fact that they are both living in the mainland, but Tommy is an identical outfit that he had worn yesterday. The only additional thing that Quackity had seen him wear to keep himself warm is a red beanie atop his head. Technoblade is wearing an identical outfit from yesterday too, which consists of a long-sleeved, blue shirt, brown pants and boots and the red cape behind him.

Even with those, Quackity knew that they should be freezing. They didn’t show any signs of being bothered by the cold, however.

“ _ Technooo! _ ” Tommy called, not even two hours later in walking. “I’m hungry.”

Technoblade didn’t even bother answering his brother. Instead, he took something from his bag and tossed it towards Tommy, who caught it. 

It was an apple.

“That’s all you’re getting.” He says after a while. “Get more and you won’t get to eat later.”

Tommy stared at the food in his hand, looking a little offended as they walked.“You’re a fucking arse, man.”

Without batting an eyelash, Technoblade shrugged. “Sure.”

Dream took his scarf off wordlessly and wrapped it around his sister’s neck. Then, he made sure that Drista was walking right beside him on his right, and not leading like Tommy and Technoblade were doing at the moment. The duck hybrid is walking on Dream’s left. Everyone doesn’t seem to be in the mood for even the smallest of talks.

Five hours into walking and Quackity was slowing down. He could barely keep up. It started snowing an hour ago and his limbs were all numb by now.

“Techno.” Dream called, which was the first time the silence was broken between their group for hours now. “We should make camp. We can continue tomorrow morning.”

There was a small pause before Technoblade turned to look behind him. “Hm. How about an hour more and we will?”

Dream hums in response, glancing over at Drista and Quackity. “It will be sunset soon. It’s hard to set camp in the dark.”

Technoblade stopped walking, which made the rest of them stop too. He turned around, looking at all of their states. If it were up to him, he and Tommy can still walk until they arrive without a problem. The cold will be worse at night though. He let out a sigh. “Fine. Follow me.”

-/-/-/-

“ _ What?  _ No, no, you don’t get it.” Dream answered, right after he heard Tommy’s question. “George’s really bad at PVP. Just hearing my voice screaming ‘C’mere’ George!’ and you’ll hear him scream! So when he said that I fell into his trap and I didn’t, I just  _ lost  _ it. It’s so funny!”

Tommy was laughing along. “You’re not any better! You lost to Techno. I’m pretty sure I can beat your arse too!”

“Sure, Tommy. You can try that. But I don’t think you can.” Even without his expression being shown, for some reason, everyone around Dream could tell that he has a smug grin just from his tone.

“Ha! Of course I can! Oh yeah, that’s right! You’re  _ weak  _ to the cold! I can defeat your arse when we get to the mainland!”

There are only two tents and the pink-haired warrior had explained that there will be someone who would set guard while the others sleep in. Even without him saying anything, Quackity knew that he would be included in the guarding duty, along with Dream and Technoblade.

Technoblade was already resting in one of the tents. He told them that he will be the first one in guard duty later so he needed all the rest he could get in the meantime. They were all sitting by the campfire within the temporarily set camp that Technoblade and Dream prepared so that they could rest. All four of them were still awake and are currently sharing stories. 

Dream turns to face Quackity after a short, wheezing fit. “So, I heard from Drista that you’re going to the Badlands. Why?” He asked.

Quackity shrugged his shoulder at him. “Wouldn’t you like to know it, green boy?” A huge grin came to his face.

A wheeze was his response. “ _ What? _ ” 

“I’m looking for someone.” Quackity replied with a small hum. “And I will. Then, I’ll probably either go back here or stay in the Badlands for good.”

“Really?” Dream says, shifting to lean his back towards the tree just behind him. “If ever you want to settle you can come with me and Drista in the Skylands instead.”

Drista turned to his brother, a wide smile on her face. “What- Dream, are you serious?”

Tommy gasped right beside her. “Wh- no no no! Dream! I offered him to stay here with us on the mainland!”

“It’s way too cold here! How the hell can you survive the blizzards?”

Quackity shook his head at their antics. “I’m still thinking about where to stay when the time comes, man.” He pats Tommy’s shoulder. “I heard that the Badlands has great spring-like weather. That’s the only reason why I want to maybe settle there.”

“Oh.” Dream replied.

Drista pushed her sunglasses up, which Quackity is getting used to seeing on her face even without the sun. “We have summer weather, Big Q! It’s really fun and warm!”

Quackity gasped at the thought. He actually prefers warmer weather than all the current cold he is feeling. “Oh hell yeah! I like summer!”

Tommy shook his head at the response. “What the fuck, Big Q?”

-/-/-/-

Quackity found out soon that being around Technoblade isn’t as scary as he had actually thought.

They were all well-rested when the morning came up. Quackity wasn’t woken up in the middle of the night. Apparently, only Technoblade and Dream alternated with the watch. When he woke up, the sun was already up. He also felt warm and cozy.

He is once again covered with Technoblade’s cape.

This was already getting weird but he has no idea how to ask the pink-haired, crown-wearing warrior. All he did was hand it over to Technoblade without a word. He happened to look at Dream’s direction and noticed that his attention was also towards him and Technoblade, even with the mask on. He has no idea how he was able to tell that Dream was confused, but the brownish-blonde warrior has a really easy body language to read so he figured that was the only reason why he knew.

Breakfast was mushroom soup, because Technoblade reasoned that it will sustain them for longer walking. There is something different in his soup again, because he can tell that the soup’s consistency was different from what is being consumed by the rest of the group.

Quackity has no idea if he was being conditioned like what he had read about what Pavlov did, but the gesture with the cape and the food that Technoblade was giving him were both delightful.

It was scaring him a little that he was beginning to think that Technoblade was actually being kind to him.

Unless… he actually is. 

In which case, he felt like an asshole in thinking that there was an ulterior motive underneath all the gestures.

Things turned a different route when they reached the mainland. Dream and Drista were actually planning to visit someone. Tommy just so happens to be the only person who wanted to lead the way so he went with them. Now, only Quackity and Technoblade remained together.

They were walking aimlessly around for an hour now and they have yet to speak.

“So...” Quackity finally started, cursing inwardly at the sudden awkward feeling rising in him. “...uh Tommy said you guys actually live here?”

Without a pause, Technoblade answered. “Yes.”

“But you live in the woods near Canarell?”

“Mhm.”

Quackity wondered if it was this hard to talk to Technoblade before. Then again, he realized that they didn’t really have a proper conversation before. “If Tommy’s a freeloader, then he lives here?”

Technoblade nodded his head. Then, he pointed at a nearby bench. “Yup. Now, sit down.”

Why does Quackity feel like he is being treated like a dog!?

He did sit anyway. It was just at that moment that he realized that he was exhausted from all the walking they did, as well as the hour more walk they did around. He barely paid attention to their surroundings the entire time either.

Technoblade sat beside him. “Tommy lives with my dad, Phil and my twin, Wilbur.” He says. 

  
“Oh...” Quackity replied, almost stupidly.

There was silence between them after that. It was still awkward but at least they were starting to talk to each other. He turned to Technoblade. When they fought, he remembered that his hair was in a braid. He just realized that they weren’t at the moment.

“Do you know how to braid?” He found himself asking.

Technoblade hums. “No.”

The answer gave Quackity the clue that he probably has someone braiding it for him. “Uh- do you have a brush or comb? I can braid it for you if you want.” He offered.

There was no answer for a long while that the duck hybrid was starting to regret even offering. Before he began to second-guess ever asking, Technoblade took a comb from his bag and handed it to him. Then, the warrior faced the other side to give Quackity full access on his back.

“Be careful. Don’t remove the crown.”   
  


“Okay, I won’t.” Quackity didn’t notice the smile on his face as he began to braid.  


  
_**Chapter End** _


	8. Take me Instead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade's senses were dulled temporarily at an assassination attempt and Dream realized that someone was trying to kill his friends. Still, both Princes from different Kingdoms were faced with confusion about different things relating to only one person. The problem lies within Quackity- how is the he the cause of both their calmness and rage?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I said that I won't be updating this week but uh- this chapter wrote itself and I can't stop myself from typing. Oops? But uh- the update on Saturday will still be coming me thinks, only if I don't mess up this week's exam and depending on time lmao I hope you peeps like this chapter as much as I love writing it! ^^
> 
> You guys are not prepared for this one... me thinks o.O
> 
> Techno and Dream POVs only this chapter, by the way! ^^

Technoblade did not know what made him agree but he did.

He never lets anyone touch his long hair. Tommy would ruin it, maybe even get scissors and attempt to cut them short. Philza had accidentally got one of his brushes stuck on his hair when he was a child. Their mother, the Queen who passed away two years ago, was the only one he had trusted. It took some time for him to trust Wilbur to even touch his hair, which only happened when they were both teenagers. He trusts Ranboo too, their adopted enderman hybrid, with anything, except his hair.

So why was he at ease, closing his eyes as he felt the comb slowly dragging away the small knots that had formed from their travels as Quackity ran it through his hair? It was relaxing and his companion was being really careful.

Letting out a small sigh, he looked at a distance, noting that it is already late in the afternoon and they will soon be experiencing another sunset.

“How do you know how to braid?” Technoblade initiated this time, curious.

It took a longer time before the duck hybrid replied. “My mom taught me how. I wanted to know how to braid. I always see her hair in it so I figured it's a good idea then.”

“Hm.” Technoblade hums.

“Why do you keep them long?” Quackity asked.

The piglin hybrid can hear the unspoken words after the question. “I am used to this length. And it is hilarious to see the horror on the enemy’s face when they realize that the last thing they are going to see is pink.” There was a smirk on his face at the response.

There was a loud exhale from behind him before Quackity began to laugh genuinely. “Oh! That’s actually- that’s actually pretty funny yeah!”

If the smirk on his face quickly changed to a genuine smile of awe at the laughter he heard, only Technoblade knows. “Heh. Right?”

Thankfully, Quackity was done braiding his hair when the piglin hybrid pulled back. There was confusion on both their faces, but anyone could read the alarm in Technoblade’s eyes. He stood up from the bench, looking around them, instincts flaring up and wondering where the danger was coming from.

“Techno?” Quackity called. “What the hell’s going on, man? Why’d you stand up out of nowhere?”

‘ _ Where is it coming from? Where is it coming from?’ _ Technoblade repeated to himself, inwardly. There was something dulling his senses and it was not a good sign.

The voices in his head weren’t helping either. They were displeased that the peace was interrupted. They were beginning to demand  _ blood _ . They want it  _ now. _

His eyes were wide suddenly, finally pinpointing where the danger was coming from. He turned around to face it, but it was too late. Quackity stood up from the bench and approached him, his expression went from confusion to pain when Technoblade pulled him to the side. 

Only, the distance away wasn’t enough because the duck hybrid was still hit by the arrow.

Quackity bit his lip, refusing to cry out in pain, but he can feel the arrow currently dislodged on his left shoulder.

Clearly, Technoblade wasn’t thinking because his own instinct was screaming protect. He didn’t care that the attacker would get away, so long as he is able to tend to the injury inflicted to the duck hybrid. There is a way to track the person down, and he will be sure to get him once he is done. He barely acknowledged Dream when he ran past them to catch the attacker. Quackity goes first in his current priority.

He knew how first aid works and immediately took out his supplies. However, he also forgot that Quackity being a hybrid wasn’t something he had told him about nor was it a fact that he was supposed to know. 

“I’m taking the coat off, Big Q!” Tommy declared, right when he and Drista got near them. He was trying to help, and he knew that it was an injury that his older brother can easily take care of.

It was abrupt, because panic was in control, but Technoblade wasn’t able to stop Tommy from taking the coat behind Quackity, which made them feel as if time stopped when the duck hybrid made a small sound of discomfort after the action.

If it was a sound of pain from the injury on his shoulder or the bad shape of Quackity’s wings in their entire journey, only the hybrid knows.

Tommy dropped the coat on the ground in shock while Drista stared at Quackity that her sunglasses almost fell off her face.

All of them were in surprised, stunned silence, Technoblade and Quackity, most especially, were filled with panic as Quackity’s yellow wings were just shown to the entire townsfolk of the Antarctic Empire in the square.

-/-/-/-

Visiting King Philza, the royal leader of the Antarctic Empire, wasn’t something that Dream had been looking forward to. He already knew the entire hybrid family that was both hated and respected by the other empires personally, but they didn’t know what exactly he and Drista represented back from their own mainland. Of course they knew that he was from the Skylands, because he has built the reputation of being the strongest warrior and assassin from his place of origin and around the world where he conquered enemies standing in his way. However, he did not get the chance of revealing that he is in fact a royalty from the Skylands.

So is Drista. So is his twin Dexter.

The only reason why he had to keep it quiet was because the previous reigning King, their father, was strictly against hybrids coming in their country. It even went as far as executing them on the spot, or even burning them on the stake as an example. When he was a child, he had no idea what made their father think so. As an adult now, he still didn’t get it. Dexter and he had been planning to remove the mentality ingrained in their townsfolk that hybrids were the cause of chaos. 

The first step was to confess his identity in the form of a personal visit to Philza and the second step was the proposition of an alliance, which would happen in the future when Dexter visits himself.

“Dream.” Wilbur had greeted him when they entered. “Drista, please come in. Phil’s just finishing up.”

“Wil.” Dream greeted back. He shook his fellow prince’s hand. “Thank you. We hope we’re not intruding. King Philza must be so busy.”

Tommy was rolling his eyes at them. “Quit the shitty pleasantries, big man. I know Phil’s just doing old stuff anyway.”

Wilbur placed a hand on top of his brother’s hair, ruffling it for the sake of messing with Tommy’s hair as if it wasn’t already messy. “Come on, Dream. You and your sister have been visiting for a while now. Dad’s not going to shoo you away now. Tell me, how is Techno?”

It was a short interaction and that wasn’t where Dream’s concerns lie. He may be as confident as he can come across, but really, he had a lie ongoing for almost two years. Even he has no idea how he is going to slowly reveal his actual identity without even facing consequences or worst still, losing all of their trust. Obviously, he is nervous about how the entire conversation is going to play out.

Surprisingly, or fortunately for him, Philza actually had the suspicion about it. He was just waiting for his confirmation, which Dream had just done by taking his mask off to show only half of his face. A joke came out of the King calling him by his actual name, Clay, but Dream prefers his alias, just because he can roam around better even with his great reputation in duels.

Conversation didn’t even last for hours. After the short visit, King Philza had offered them to stay in the castle but Dream refused. So, Wilbur offered to let them use his cottage to use for the night instead. At least it will provide them warmth, not like the tents that they had stayed the night prior. Wilbur offered to lead the way, but Tommy insisted that there was no need. So, they immediately found their way back to where they left Techno and Quackity.

They were far off in the distance but Dream could see the two sitting on the bench by the square. He didn’t expect to see an arrow towards their direction.

Panic rose in him, which didn’t drop even when he saw that neither Techno nor Quackity were hit by it due to Techno’s instincts.

“What the hell?” He found himself screaming in alarm.

Before Dream could register what he was doing, he was already running towards the direction he saw the assassin on. He had never known of a time where he was able to run as fast as he is currently doing. His observant eyes noticed the movement from his peripherals, which prompted the thought of both pursuit and the action at the same time. The years-long training as an assassin gave him the speed he needed. 

His opponent, he could now tell that he is a male, stopped in his tracks and swung an axe from seemingly out of nowhere. It caught him by surprise. He had nothing on him to use as a shield, nor any weapon to wield and block. He didn’t even have any time to curse, but it was as if time slowed for that very moment.

_ “Look Quackity,”  _ a brief flashback came to his mind.  _ “If I were to use a sword at you and you have a dagger in any situation, I will win. You won’t be able to counter the sword with a small blade. And vice-” _

_ “You cannot look me in the eye and say vice versa. You and I both know that you won’t lose if the roles were reversed.” _

Dream was able to move to the side to dodge the attack. He looked around him, trying to see if he can find anything he can use as a weapon to attack, or maybe even shield himself. Those who naturally have inventory in their disposal are very rare, so he can tell that he is facing someone paid by a rich person.

_ “You will think of ways, Dream.” _

_ ‘Fuck.’  _ Dream thought to himself. It was a barren land apart from the trees at their current location. Nothing else he can use nor see because of the snow. He was able to see what he could do, however. He took a couple of steps backward, noting that the assassin in front of him was following him. There is no way he is going to turn his back towards the enemy. It was a good thing that he is familiar with the terrain from all the time he and Techno duelled for practice in the area. He leans down, taking a scoop of ice and throwing it, making sure that he will not miss before making a run for it.

_ “There are plans to do it. If you have the element of surprise with you, there’s a high chance that you would win anything.” _

The short leeway gave him enough time to climb a tree and away from sight. He looked at his opponent, who was being cautious and holding out the axe in front of him in defense. Dream knew that the stance is familiar now, he wasn’t mistaken.

It was the same movement he had taught the elite assassins from his kingdom. A style only he knew of, and the ease of movement he had given their assassins- the exiled-elite ones.

Finally connecting the dots, he waited patiently for the assassin underneath him to either notice him or walk just through the very tree he was on. His teachings being used to target his friends is not something he is going to stand for. At exactly one step forward at the location Dream had pinpointed his opponent will stand on, he jumped from the tree, arms drawn back and fist closed tight before releasing the punch. Landing on the ground with ease, he stood up and looked at his current enemy. He didn’t only surprise the assassin, he made him unconscious from the force.

A punch straight to the jaw is ought to do it after all.

He leaned down and removed the bandana covering the other assassin’s face. There was no hint of a surprise when he recognized that it was one of their exiled-elite forces. It would only make sense that they will know what he had taught so long ago. Clicking his tongue, he stood up, carrying the unconscious person. The guy will get himself questioned for information but he knows that he has to see Techno’s and Quackity’s states first. Currently, there are two main questions in Dream’s mind:

Why is an exiled-Skyland assassin trying to kill Techno?

And…

In a dangerous situation like what he had experienced, why did he hear Quackity’s voice and debate response to him, of all people, and advice he has ever heard?

**_Chapter End_ **


	9. The Badlands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the kingdom overlooking the beautiful plain fields and flower forests, there lived a kind King with his two sons, Prince Daryll, nicknamed Bad, and Prince George. With one being the responsible heir and the other who's always not found, the King's secret made one stay in the castle and the other to stay at another empire's territory. What is King Sam hiding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Long time no update, oops- College have been eating my time that only this chapter took me two weeks to write and three days more to edit. I'm glad that I am back in updating this again and I hope that I will have more free time to write the next chapters in my usual two-three days duration of update. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for the bookmarks, kudos, comments and hits! I love you, reader peeps! ^^

“Fuck! You always get what favors you anyway!” A voice cursed through the phone.

“Wha- Hey! Language, Skeppy!” Another voice exclaimed in response. He is wearing a dark gray hoodie, a black overall underneath it, and black boots, all of which are outlined with red on the side or the edges. His tone was somewhat high pitched too.

Two maids, cleaning the porcelain decorations, looked at each other when they heard the exclamation. It was in no doubt a start of another argument from their empire’s heir and eldest prince, Darryl. For some reason though, he prefers everyone to refer to him as Bad instead.

It was an inappropriate nickname, King Sam had warned, but his heir was not swayed. No matter how much kindness Bad had taken from the runaway queen, he was as stubborn as he was. It was something King Sam and Bad’s brother, Prince George, both contempt and adored.

Then again, both the Prince royalties of the Badlands have inherited the stubbornness from their father.

Bad is currently on a phone call and it is not an odd occurrence to hear him shout or argue with the other person on the line, known as Skeppy. Several maids have tried their best not to eavesdrop, but it is a task proven hard. If you have a royalty heir in an argument within the vicinity, trying his best to stop his caller to stop using profanities and whatnot, it was impossible to not know something.

There was a pause, making both maids to tune in interest.

“Of course! I was planning on meeting up with you! Really! Wha- what does that even mean?! That doesn’t even make any sense! Skeppy!”

It just turns out to be the classic meet-up argument. At this point, despite Bad not even having met up with ‘Skeppy,’ the maids felt like they were hearing a divorce.

Even they have no idea who Skeppy was and what his relationship is with Bad. All they know is that they have been friends for a year or so now but all they have ever done is talk through the phone everyday.

There was a knock on the door, making both Bad and the maids with him to all stand up in alarm.

“Bad?” It was King Sam, the royal leader of the Badlands. The doors opened to reveal the King in his royal robes in shades of red, green and gold. His crown that was almost always atop his head was nowhere to be found. “Are you busy?” Beside him, stood Antfrost, the royal advisor.

“Not really.” Bad turns to him. He looked at his phone and hummed. “Skeppy, I will call you back, okay? We can talk later.” He didn’t bother hearing a response as he cut the connection. “If this is about the meeting with Manberg, I don’t mind that you stopped me from going alone, really.”

“No, no. It’s not about that.” Sam waved his hand, almost dismissively. He approached his son, turning to Antfrost for a split second to have the doors closed for privacy.

The maids in their current company were both ushered out.

“Bad,” Sam tried again. “Actually, it is about that. I do want you to take the meeting with Manberg on your own. At least, just this time.”

This surprised Bad. The reason why he was on a phone call with Skeppy was because Sam stopped him from going. There has to be one of the royalties in the empire, and Prince George was nowhere to be found. Prince Bad had always stayed around to take care of his duties, and the King would go to the meetings. Manberg was supposed to be Bad’s first meeting alone and was stopped before it even took place.

He wasn’t feeling good about the fact that Skeppy thinks that he just doesn’t want to meet up with him, when in reality, he wasn’t really permitted to come. Manberg has always been proud of their autumn like weather all year round, and it was something that Bad had wanted to come to experience. Skeppy lives there so he figured that he could come visit him after his meeting, which was cancelled. Now, his father is assigning him again for the meeting.

What made him change his mind?

“Okay?” Bad replied, confused. “Is there a reason why?”

Sam took a deep sigh, looking a little hesitant. “Did you remember when I told you about the queen?”

“Mother?” Bad echoed. “Yes. You told George and I that she ran away and was killed in pursuit years ago.” He paused. “Is there something that you didn’t tell us?”

“A lot of things.” Sam replied. “But it would have to wait. There is something I have to take care of first before I tell you all the details, Bad. Just know that there is a reason why I changed my mind and it has something to do with her. I will be staying here in your place. George will be here by tomorrow too, because I summoned him. After the meeting, you are to stay at Manberg.”

Staying at another empire made Bad confused, but he wasn’t about to say ‘no’ to something he had always wanted to do. Still, he had to ask. “What? Why?” Bad asked, standing up from the coach. He is more confused than upset. He looks at Antfrost, who only looks away as if ashamed. “Ant, did you know about this?” He asked. He had always considered the young royal advisor as one of his closest friends after all.

The small nod from the advisor made him feel a little betrayed. 

They both knew something that they are keeping away from him and George. But what is it?

“I assure you that it’s for the best.” Sam says, tone patient. “I don’t want to put you in danger. George is almost always gone and I want him within my sights at the moment. You are always here and everyone knows that. You will have to stay there.”

“That doesn’t answer anything!” Bad was beginning to sound upset. Now, he felt even more worried that there was something wrong. “First, you want me to stay here. Now, you want me to go because you want me to stay there and George to stay here. I can tell that you’re doing this for our protection. But protect us from  _ what? _ ” 

The King stood up, effectively towering over the Prince. “Daryll.” Sam’s tone made Bad flinch. “I will take no for an answer. Not this time. You will go, because I said so.” He placed a hand on his heir's shoulder. “I promise I will tell you all the details when this is over. Prepare for your trip to Manberg in a few hours. After a month, you can ask me all the questions you want and I will answer them. Best-case scenario, I will call for you back within a few weeks instead. Take care.” His tone was softer at the end. He finally turned his back to him to make his leave.

The doors were opened by the guards from the other side for the King before it was closed again for Bad’s privacy.

Antfrost stayed standing for a few moments, looking even more guilty than earlier. “I’m really sorry, Bad. I only knew about it yesterday and I do want to tell you… I just… I can’t.”

Bad nodded his head in understanding. “I know you will if you can. I’m not really upset at you.” He offered him a small smile. “Go on. I know the King needs you by his side. See you after a month, Ant.”

“See you and take care, Bad. Say hi to Skeppy for me.”

Bad watched Antfrost leave his room. Phone still in his hand, he began to dial a phone number he had memorized by heart.

One ring, two rings… Bad was beginning to get impatient before the call was answered.

“Bad? Why the hell are you calling me?” It was George. His voice was both harsh and low, as if he had just been woken from slumber.

It is currently an hour before midday and Bad resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Dad mentioned that you are being summoned. Did he tell you anything?”

A long, drawn out groan came from the other line. “No. He won’t tell me anything. As far as I’m aware, you’re going to see your Skeppy, your bitch boy-”

“Language!”

“And I have to come and stay at the castle. Really fun.” Sarcasm was dripping off of George’s tone. “So yeah, beats me, Bad. You know how we’re all stubborn in the family but Dad isn't taking ‘no’s right now.”

Bad let out a sigh. Of course he won’t even get anything from his younger brother. All he wanted to do was live in his mushroom-inspired hut in the middle of nowhere, far away from the castle. George has always had the affinity for nature and the castle has always been noisy. Bad knew exactly where his brother’s hut is located, but he had already promised not to tell the King. 

“Yes, I can tell.” Bad replied. “But I thought he might tell you something. It felt like it was serious because he wanted me to stay at Manberg even after the one-week meet-”

“Wait.” The sound of shifting from the other line made Bad raise an eyebrow. “Dad’s making you stay at Manberg? What the hell? Isn’t Schlatt his fucking rival?” George sounded alarmed.

“But the point of the meeting is to make both ends meet right? I don’t think he would do anything.” Bad reminded him. “And I’m not staying in the castle either. I’m staying at Skeppy’s.”

George chuckled. “Oh yeah, you have your lover boy.”

“He’s a friend!” Bad replied, tone flustered.

“Sure.” George replied. There was a short pause before the younger heir sighed. “Be careful at Manberg, Bad. Our castle is safe and we know this. You’re more vulnerable at Manberg. Whatever the situation is that Dad’s keeping from us, we will find it out, yeah? Take care.”

Bad felt a smile surface on his face. This is one of the rarest moments where George would actually show how much he cares. So instead of them having a back and forth teasing, he let himself be convinced by George’s reassurance. “I’ll see you soon, Gogy.”

They both ended the call, both with things in mind to do: Bad to prepare for departure, and George to start his day.

  
  
_**Chapter End** _   
  



	10. Narrow Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If it weren't for Technoblade's fast response, they could all be hunted now. Who is the person Dream brought with him? Why does Quackity feel like Dream knows something and he is keeping it from him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! This chapter has more interactions with our trio of Technoblade, Dream, Quackity. I have heard of the lore stream that will happen later, at least, as was mentioned by Quackity in his alt stream earlier so I pushed through the update today 03/17/2021 for me now but it's still 03/16/2021 on the other side of the globe lmao. Supposed to be sleeping right now because it's almost 4am GMT+8 at the writing of this but I can't sleep so o.o Anyway, I hope you like this update! Thank you so much for the almost 10000 hits milestone! I never thought I will reach that much for this story ^^

Panic was coursing through the duck hybrid’s veins as he looked on around them, afraid. He was the type of person who fights when adrenaline kicks in, but at the moment, he looked like a deer caught in headlights. He had already forgotten about the pain really. Since his wings were free of their constraint, they opened up slightly behind him, making the air take some of his feathers away. 

Tommy and Drista were still as shocked as Quackity was but they were both in awe.

Everything seemed to have stopped but Technoblade was there to remind them of their current predicament. “Close your eyes!” He whispered at them, swiping his hand to the right to open his inventory and throwing the invisibility potion on the floor to splash all over them.

The loud, crashing sounds of broken glass impacting the floor was enough to add even more attention towards their direction. It didn’t help that there are already other people who had seen Quackity’s wings earlier. Although it was the Antarctic Empire’s mainland, Technoblade and his family are the only hybrids their townsfolk accept.

Quackity is not family and he is in their land. Of course their people are bound to be alarmed, upset and angry.

“This way.” Technoblade made sure that he was holding and pulling along Quackity’s unharmed arm and led the way towards somewhere they could hide. They weren’t running, but they were walking at a faster pace.

Tommy and Drista followed along, making sure that they were still jogging at least, because they don’t really need to run.

The townsfolk barely had the time to react, which means that they probably didn’t even know that they were actually hunting down a hybrid along with their own princes.

It was obvious that they will be using the alleyway as a hiding place, but the villagers moved past it, thinking that they could find the hybrid if they took the main roads instead. They assumed that they were capturing a group of hybrids that relied on a temporary invisibility potion after all.

When silence settled for a moment, there weren’t any sighs of relief. “Of all the kinds of people, you’re a hybrid, Big Q?” Tommy exclaimed in alarm, looking over the street to see if anyone followed them.

Quackity turned sharply at Tommy as if he was annoyed, but his eyes were telling a different emotion, since they were both wide in slight fear. “Wha- what the hell exactly does that mean?” He shook his head. “How- Why aren’t you guys afraid of me being a demon who’ll kill you and shit?”

Drista leans to the wall behind her. “Big Q, there’s no way we are going to be afraid of hybrids. You guys are cool.” She replied. “Besides, you lost to Techno earlier in the arena. If you’re really a demon who’ll kill us, Techno can just carry you like a sack of potatoes.”

Quackity turned to look at Technoblade, who was actually staring at him since they got in the alleyway. “Is that true? You’re not gonna hunt me down just because I have these?” He asked, making his wings flutter slightly behind him.

The movement the duck hybrid did made him remember the injury. He winced, glancing over at his shoulder and tried to bring his hand up to hold his arm to grip it. He was met with resistance though, because Technoblade was still holding his arm. The pink-haired warrior lets go of his arm almost immediately. 

“Let me tend to that.” Technoblade offers. He rummages from the inside of his coat to get the medical kit. “And no, I won’t hurt you because you’re a hybrid. Why would you think I would do that?”

“Uh… because you killed me like a hundred times in the arena?” Quackity replies. He let Technoblade come closer to inspect his wound. He is not a stranger to pain, but it hurts like a bitch. He is thankful that it didn’t really hit his wings because that would be bad. He doesn’t really use them as much to fly around. Even so, he doesn’t want his ability to fly to be permanently taken away from him.

“Sure. I could definitely murder you the moment I find out you’re a hybrid. That’s a very well done analysis.” Technoblade rolled his eyes at him, sarcasm dripping off of his tone. He cleared his throat. “It really penetrated fully. Does it hurt?” He asked. He looks at Quackity in the eyes, suddenly aware of their distance.

They weren’t really that close that their breaths mingled but they were close enough to invade both of their personal bubbles.

It was supposed to be enough for Quackity to panic. Not too long ago, this man had killed him in a competition multiple times. How much longer must the universe test him of being worthy to come to the Badlands? He knew that his journey would not be easy, but this was too much. Despite having all those thoughts in mind, nothing really came out of his mouth. Weirder still, the distance between them was enough to calm him down from his earlier panic.

“Yeah, it kind of does. But I think adrenaline is making me a little numb.” Quackity responds as he watches Technoblade get to work. “And uh- you know pure humans really hate hybrids and you guys are pure right? So I figured that I’ll hide this while I’m travelling. You can’t really blame me for that.”

The pink-haired warrior hummed in response and teared his gaze away in favor of taking a dagger from his bag. He held the handle to pull it out of its holster and began to cut the wood. He couldn’t pull it out for the risk that Quackity will bleed out.

Quackity made sure not to make any noises as much as he could. He knew that they were still in danger and he is not about to hand themselves over to the humans. Technoblade, Drista and Tommy may be okay with him being one but the townsfolk sure as hell weren’t. His wings were flinching with him which was the only indication that he was in pain. They were still folded behind him though.

“I came as fast as I heard, what the hell happened?” A new voice came by, panting.

It was Dream, carrying a male on his shoulder.

Technoblade hums in acknowledgement when he hears Dream’s voice, pulling the first half part of the arrow from Quackity and throwing it on the ground. “The assassin guy shot our great friend here.” He says. He took a cloth to press on the wound that was beginning to bleed out. “Hold it against the wound.” He instructed the duck hybrid before doing the same thing on the other side where the arrowhead pierced through.

Quackity heeds the instruction. He gave a small smile at Dream before a wince took over from the pain that shot through him again. “Yo, Dream.” He greets. “Who’s that?”

Dream almost threw the unconscious person on the floor unceremoniously when he saw the injury. “What the fuck!? It’s not fucking poisoned, is it?” He asks, looking at the wound in alarm and completely ignoring Quackity’s greeting.

“Nope.”

“Sure?”

“Yep. Positive.”

There was a loud sigh of relief from Dream that made Technoblade turn to him for a moment. “Why are you asking?”

Dream placed the guy on the floor, making sure that they could see the bandana around his neck and the skull tattooed on his right cheek. “Elite assassins from the Skylands. Well, exiled, but they were a group of the best.” He let out a sigh. “These guys are trained to take down anyone they are assigned to for the right price and they do not fail.”

“Well, this is their first.” Technoblade says. His tone felt like he was trying to play it off like a joke, but Dream knew that the warrior was more annoyed. “Didn’t you say that those guys are already taken care of? How are they back?”

“As far as I know, the King had mentioned that: A, they are exiled for a reason and B, they are supposed to be gone really. Even I have no idea how they are back. Some survived and were commissioned to be hitmen.” He sounded worried as he glanced at his sister.

“So, are they targeting me?” Quackity asked, confused.

Dream shook his head. “I think they’re targeting Techno and you were probably caught in the crossfire. I have to wonder though, Techno has really great instincts with attacks so I thought both of you didn’t get any injuries. Did they act up again?”

It was as if there was something that Dream and Technoblade knew about each other that Quackity didn’t. From how they all came together in the arena just a few days ago, he was pretty sure that the three of them just met up on that day.

Was Quackity wrong of assuming that? Then again, it’s not his business to ask.

“Mhm. Yeah, too noisy.” Technoblade replied. He just double checked if Quackity was still bleeding out before he removed the pressure slowly, then started cleaning both the injury and the part around it. “Distractions everywhere, Dream. I was panicking when I couldn’t tell where exactly the danger was coming from. Quackity could’ve easily been hit on his chest if I didn’t pull him.”

Quackity could tell that Technoblade was telling the truth. They were both just resting on the bench and minding their own business. If asked, he won’t even deny the worry that came over him when he saw that the pink-haired warrior stood up and was suddenly on-guard over an unseen danger. “How exactly did you know that we are being attacked?” He can’t help but ask. 

“Instincts.” Technoblade answered simply. He didn’t even elaborate further and the duck hybrid thinks that the response is more than enough for now.

A small shiver down his spine made Quackity look on the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Dream was  _ staring  _ and he could tell. He has no idea why nor what expression the Skyland dweller has on his face. 

“Quackity.” Dream calls. “I’m pretty sure that the hitman is after Techno and I still stand by it. But right now, I’m having doubts.”

“Yeah?” The duck hybrid replies. He finally looks up to meet Dream’s gaze, or at least the equivalent of it when the blond warrior still has a mask on his face. “Why’d you think so?”

“You’re a hybrid.” Dream says simply. “I can see your yellow wings from behind you.”

“What about it?”

“You’re some kind of a bird hybrid, right?”

A nod. “Yeah. Why are you asking?”

“Nothing in particular.” Dream replied, waving his hand dismissively. “I just think that someone probably knows that you are a hybrid and they could be targeting you, that’s it. But like I said, I still think they are aiming for Techno.”

Quackity doesn’t find that reassuring. “You’re hiding something from me.”

Dream raised both hands in defense, chuckling a little. “What? No, I’m not. I told you, I’m like 90 percent sure the target is not you.”

“Big bro, Techno.” Tommy called from behind Dream, effectively interrupting their conversation. “I think we should go to Wilbur's place. Surely not safe here, anymore, man.”

Technoblade let out a small sigh. “Sure.” He wasn’t done patching up, but he knew that Tommy was right. He cleared his throat to try and dissipate the growing tension between Dream and Quackity. “We’re going. We’re all talking around the dinner table later, okay?” He says. He glanced from Dream to Quackity before sighing. He then removed his cape and wrapped it around the duck hybrid. “Here. We can’t have you freezing.”

Dream let out a small sigh. “Okay. Lead the way, Tommy.”

Quackity made sure that he will confront Dream. Right now, their safety must be their priority, so he followed them out, but not before Technoblade splashed invisibility potions at them.

_**Chapter End** _


End file.
